Denials
by arradan
Summary: Harry sees Hermione more than a friend but is too proud to admit it. Hermione on the other hand feels the same way. He thinks she sees him just a friend and vice versa. What will happen if Ron suddenly comes in the picture?
1. A Surprising Confession

"**Denials"**

**Description:** The story revolves around their 5th year at Hogwarts.

**A/N:** Hope you'll like it. This is my very first fic. So please bear with me. You will see that the story is patterned the same as the story in the book but not actually the same. I just want to write something about what I want to happen between Harry and Hermione during their 5th year. You will see as soon as you finished reading my whole fanfic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any character of Harry Potter and definitely don't own the Harry Potter books. I just borrowed the characters from the book for this Harry Potter fanfiction.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: **A Surprising Confession

"Cho wait!!!" Harry called after her but it was too late; the minute he reached the door she was suddenly out of sight. He didn't understand what exactly happened, so he decided to go to the Three Broomsticks although he knew he might be too early for his meeting with Hermione.

"Okay I was just telling her that I was meeting Hermione in the afternoon and then she just screamed at me like… like she's ---"

"Gone mad!" Hermione said while approaching him. "Relax Harry it's just me, so what exactly did you tell her?" she asked, curiously.

"Well, I told her that I had to meet you because it's really important," he said defensively.

"I mean I didn't promise her that we'll be spending all our afternoon together," he said defensively.

"You're my friend! What's wrong with meeting you halfway our date? I asked her to come but she just keeps on telling me stories like she was trying to make me jealous!" said Harry, sardonically.

"She is making you jealous Harry!" she answered desperately. "She likes you Harry can't you see that?"

"Is she jealous of you?" he asked looking thunderstruck.

"You are my friend since first year. What does she expect? That...That we're dating or something?" Harry said with difficulty.

"I mean I think Ron fancies you and I… I fancy her." he said awkwardly.

Something about what he said made him realize something. _'Does Hermione feel the same way about Ron? Of course she does! Why does it seem to bother me? I...I fancy Cho Chang' he thought._

Harry was expecting a reaction from her but she appeared to suddenly be deep in thought.

"Yeah… you fancy her," Hermione said in low tone.

'_Was I jealous, was I hoping that it was I whom Harry was talking about'_ she thought and stood up trying to shake off whatever was in her mind.

"Wait what's wrong?" he asked her and he stood up also.

"She's here," Hermione said pretending to sound cheerful.

"Who's here?" he asked sounding confused.

"Rita Skee—"

"What's she doing here?" he asked looking rather annoyed.

"Oh… hi there Luna," now Harry changed from looking annoyed to looking astounded.

"Hello Harry," A dirty blond girl with a straggly waist length hair, very pale eyebrows and protuberant eyes said with a huge smile on her face.

He sat beside Hermione opposite Rita Skeeter and Luna Lovegood. Hermione explained everything to him. They agreed that Rita would be the one to ask Harry questions and write about what happened last June while Luna's father the editor of _The Quibbler _will be the one to publish it.

During the interview he glanced at Hermione a few times. He felt something different. He was watching her intently more of like the first time he saw her in a gown on their 4th year at the Yule Ball. But this time he felt something different.

'_I can't believe I never noticed her before'_ Harry thought and looked away when he saw Hermione looking at him.

"Are you alright Harry?" she asked him sounding really worried.

"Yes…course I am…" he cleared his throat "ahem…alright I mean," Harry answered timidly.

After the interview they both headed back to Hogwarts. Harry couldn't help but notice Hermione's silence.

"Er... Hermione thanks," he said uneasily while trying to keep up with her.

She slowed down a bit and said, "I can't stand it anymore! You always turn into some sort of a madman in the Ministry's eyes; I mean not only them obviously many despise you when all you've done was to say the truth!" Hermione's voice was filled with rage.

He didn't know what to say to her. It's a normal reaction from her. She looses her temper when it's about him.

"I really appreciate this," he said absentmindedly. He turned red upon saying this.

"I'm glad you did," she said quietly.

* * *

"Can't wait to read _The Quibbler, _I wonder what Umbridge's reaction is though," Dean exclaimed.

"People should be informed of what's really happening," said Neville, cautiously.

"Yeah…it's about time they do!" said Harry, darkly.

Cho Chang was sitting beside Marietta on the Ravenclaw table. Harry gazed at Cho. _'I should've run after her,'_ he thought.

"Could you tell me exactly what you told her and what happened after that?" asked Hermione intensely.

"I just asked her if she wanted to come with me because I'm meeting you in the Three Broomsticks," said Harry while he munches on some of the rhubarb crumble.

"And then she ran outside, the rain was pouring mad I couldn't see her that's why I wasn't able to ran after her," he retorted..

"You should've lied to her or tell tales about me just to convince her that you'd rather spend some time with her than with me," she said hazily glancing over at the Ravenclaw table avoiding Harry's eyes.

"I don't want to lie to her and I certainly won't tell anything bad about you!" he said firmly.

"Never mind, maybe after reading _The Quibbler, _she'll come to you, she said impatiently.

"Why can't people just say what they mean!" he said desperately.

"It complicates things…I mean could you tell her directly that you fancy her," she said despairingly. _'Even I couldn't tell you how I feel about you because you're my friend'_ she thought.

"I can't believe that she's jealous of you, there's nothing to be jealous about nothing is going on between you and me and why does she wants to talk about Cedric---"Harry paused as he watched Cho Chang leaves the Great Hall with her friend Marietta.

'_I had to say this so you wouldn't notice anything unusual from me, I just hope you wouldn't take it the wrong way'_ he thought.

Hermione looked astounded. She can't believe what she just heard from Harry. She stood up and turned her back on him.

'_I must be mad thinking he would see me more than just a friend' _she thought. A single tear fell from her eye but she wiped it right away so Harry won't see it. Nobody seemed to notice her crying.

"I need to go now, I don't feel really well" she said vaguely and went upstairs to the Gryffindor common room without even looking back at him.

"Hermione wait!" he called out on her. Some students from the Ravenclaw turned their heads because of Harry's yell.

Ron and Ginny arrived looking extremely tired. They saw Hermione running upstairs and did not even stop to greet them. Harry on the other hand sat there looking befuddled. It happened so fast. He was left there speechless.

* * *

When Hermione reached her dormitory she paused to catch her breath. Tears were streaming down her eyes. She wiped it. But it wouldn't stop. When she went inside she was glad no one was in there. She was alone.

'_What does Cho have that I don't? Harry thinks it was silly of Cho to be jealous of me, now it's clear to me that I will always be just a friend to him'_ she thought.

"I'll go down later and see them and…and talk to Harry, I don't want him to worry about me, I will try to act normal," she said to herself. She wiped her tears away and tried to cheer herself up.

'_What's the matter Hermione? Why did you just walk out on me like that?' _he thought.

"Did you and Hermione just had a row, she looks really upset?" asked Ginny and she sat beside Harry.

"What's wrong mate?" asked Ron while reaching for the rhubarb crumble.

"Nothing, she said, she didn't feel well," Harry replied feebly and pretended to continue eating.

He lost his appetite after Hermione walked out on him like that. He wanted to check on Hermione to see if she's alright and tell her to go to the hospital wing. But he couldn't bring himself to stand up and go after her.

'_I must have done something wrong, did I hurt her unintentionally? Or Maybe she's really sick' _he thought convincing himself.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Ginny went to the Gryffindor common room after dinner. Ron and Ginny took their baths. Harry sat to his favorite couch by the fire. He was thinking again about what happened at the Great Hall.

'_She'll probably go down later, when she's feeling better'_ he thought. He was used to doing his homework beside Hermione and Ron.

Hermione went downstairs carrying her books and smiled upon seeing Harry.

'_This is it Hermione please act normal'_ she thought.

Harry stood up and helped Hermione carry her books. "Are you feeling alright now?" asked Harry, nervously. He placed the books on the table near the couch.

"Yes I feel alright now, I thought I was feeling sick, I just got tired that's all," She said briskly and sat at the couch.

"Sorry for leaving you like that, I didn't mean to…I'm just---"

"It's a good thing Ron and Ginny is not here," whispered Fred to both of them.

"We don't---I mean they won't even stand a chance with Hufflepuff, Ron can't save goals, he keeps on letting those quaffles in," George said desperately.

"It's a good thing Ginny got the snitch earlier or it would have been a complete fiasco, if you know what I mean," said Fred, sniggering. And the twins left at the sight of Ron and Ginny.

"Are you okay Hermione?" asked Ron, idly

"Yes, I am, listen sorry for walking out on you like that I just didn't feel well that's all, replied Hermione defensively.

"Oh! I thought you had a fight with Harry, I'm glad you're feeling alright now," said Ginny and squeezed herself in the couch beside Hermione.

They chatted about the Quidditch. And surprisingly Hermione didn't object to anything they were talking about. It seems like her mind is flying off somewhere while Harry kept on glancing at her.

When Ginny realized it was late, she bid them goodnight. The three of them where the only ones left there in the common room. Ron was still clutching his mug which appeared to be a butterbeer but he keeps on hiccupping.

"I'll just take this upstairs I'll be back in a sec." said Harry and proceeded at the boy's dormitory.

"Ron! You're a prefect!" said Hermione grumpily. She realized it was a firewhisky he was drinking.

"Er… Hermione you don't think I'm lousy right?" Ron asked her while he was sitting by the fire in the common room.

"Of course not Ron," she said awkwardly and then she glanced at Harry who just got back from their dormitory.

"Go…Good! I mean I was able to save some…some goowls….right?" Ron said while hiccupping. His eyes are barely open.

"What did you like about that…that Bulgarian see…_hick..hick_..ker?" He looks grumpy and old."

"You mean Viktor?" replied Hermione irritably.

"Yes..yes Vicky… hick..hick" Ron said sternly and the bottle slipped out of Ron's hand. "Oops!" He said laughing unusually loud.

"Look Ron there's no use talking to you, I'll go ahead now." Hermione stood up and hesitated for a moment and said "Good night Harry."

"Blimey Harry I didn't know your there. Oh well…"Ron said and reached for Hermione's hand. Hermione took Ron's hand off of hers and proceeded upstairs.

"I… _hick… hick_… really really like you Hermione," Ron fell flat on the floor of the common room.

Harry ran towards Ron, he didn't know how to react to this kind of situation and the moment he decides to pull Ron up he'll be standing face to face with Hermione which adds to his own dilemma.

He wanted to punch Ron. He was furious. He was jealous of Ron. He felt like he was stabbed in the back. He felt hurt knowing that if Hermione feels the same way, tomorrow or the next day they might be a couple. His insides were swarming with a mixture of rage and sympathy for his best friend.

Hermione on the other hand froze there. She couldn't move. Hermione didn't expect this. Her mood suddenly changed from angry to being plainly sympathetic. She knew that if Ron really did mean what he said it would complicate things especially now that she has special feelings for Harry.

"Ron really is drunk but at least he finally said it. It took him ages but it was worth it," Harry said and turned his back at Hermione.

"I guess he needs an answer by tomorrow if you know what I mean in case he remembers," said Harry indifferently and gently placed Ron on the couch. "I need to catch my breath before I carry him back upstairs."

"Harry wait," Hermione walked towards him.

For a moment they stared at each other. And then Harry nodded and looked away. He pulled Ron up and nudged him over to his side.

"He will get an answer Harry but I assure you it's not a yes," Hermione said softly and walked away.

With that Harry was left in the common room bewildered and with Ron's loud snore. After about an hour he carried back Ron to their dormitory.

"Maybe its Viktor then," he said softly, putting Ron to his bed and laid on his own bed also.

'_Right too bad for us mate. Were more of like a brother for her and nothing more than that, I wish I was drunk too Ron, so… so I can tell her too that I see her now more than just a friend' _he thought.

**Hope you like this first chapter. And read the next one. Please review.**


	2. Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters. And again I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** This a bit sad, sorry. This is somewhat an AU story.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Misunderstandings**

It was a bright day. Harry woke up feeling light headed. He didn't sleep well last night. He thought about Ron's sudden confession and how Hermione reacted. He kept denying the fact that he got jealous and though he hates to admit it part of him is praying that Hermione really doesn't see Ron more than just a friend.

"Morning 'arry…" said Ron, yawning wildly.

"My head feels like it's about to crack open." Ron was massaging his head randomly.

"Can't go to Madam Pomfrey, I'll get into trouble for sure, what do you reckon?" asked Ron.

"I guess… don't you remember anything? I mean what you said last night to---"

"Nothing much, why did I do something shameful?" asked Ron, dismissively and he crossed his fingers that was hiding from behind.

"I dunno…it depends by what shameful really means to you," said Harry sheepishly. He was relieved that Ron forgot about it or at least pretends not to remember.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were eating breakfast. The sound of the spoons and forks turned out to be so irritating both for Harry and Hermione. They kept glancing at each other while Ron was busy eating.

"You know Hermione you don't look like you slept well last night your not way behind homework, I don't see you knitting." Ron said sounding like he's interrogating Hermione.

"I guess your studying in advance for the O.W.L.S. "Everybody seems all worked up because of it especially you I reckon." said Ron and continued eating again but was eagerly waiting for Hermione's reply.

'_Yah Everybody but I don't see you two studying!!!' _Ron thought.

But to his surprise Hermione didn't even looked at him in fact she appeared like she never heard him talking.

"Anyway Harry what kept you up last night?" asked Ron, teasingly.

Harry looking alarmed and surprised said. "I... Erm… Nothing much, just thinking," He looked at Ron and then to Hermione who suddenly pretended that she didn't hear their conversation.

"I suppose it's about Cho, I mean you told me she left you at Madam Puddifoot's," Ron said while he was staring at Hermione and then he looked back at Harry.

"Its okay mate you'll make up soon," Ron said reassuringly.

"Yeah… I guess you're right," Harry said pretending to look sad and was glancing at Hermione who was about to get up.

"Is it me or you two just had a row?" Ron finally asked both of them. He was massaging his forehead again.

"No!" They both chorused.

"You don't mind if I go first right? I have to take care of something." Hermione said irritably and started walking briskly.

"What's up with her?" Ron asked Harry.

"I dunno... She looks upset though," said Harry, wearily.

"I really hate it when she does that," Ron said, heatedly

Ron and Harry both went straight to class after eating breakfast.

* * *

Harry seems to be dreading the day that Ron would finally confront Hermione about what he said. He knew that Ron was drunk but knows perfectly well what really happened and was only pretending not to remember.

He kept on cornering Hermione about Ron and she just kept on avoiding him. What his doing is just the opposite of what he really wanted to happen. He didn't want Hermione to think it over. He wanted her to forget about what Ron said that's why he keeps on opening it up to her so she would forcefully tell him if she feels the same way or not.

Harry was about to head for his Occlumency lesson with Snape when he saw Hermione walking.

"I…Uhm… I wanted to tell you something Hermione but it seems like your avoiding me," Harry said casually.

"No I'm not Harry," Hermione said weakly backing away from him.

"I'm just thinking… I mean I was busy…busy studying that's all," she said and turned her back on him.

"Please don't go Hermione I need to tell you something before… before I loose my ---"he said looking dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to talk about Ron right now!" Hermione said tears streaming down her eyes and ran like she was some prison trying to escape from Azkhaban.

Harry was about to run after Hermione but he hesitated he didn't know what's happening between them and why she cried like she was suffering for so long and burst into tears right in front of him. He wanted to tell her how he really feels about her

"Hey Harry!" yelled Cho. The least people he hoped on seeing especially when he finally realized something.

"Hi Cho!" Harry said still looking to where Hermione had gone.

"Was that Hermione Granger?" Cho asked Harry and looked at the direction where he was looking. "I'm really sorry. I didn't know Marietta would do that."

"But what Hermione Granger did was nasty Harry, Marietta is still in the hospital wing" Cho said briskly. "She didn't mean to get everyone in trouble, she just got scared."

"She just got scared, she sold us out! You shouldn't have brought her in the first place if you knew her mother was working for the ministry!" Harry said looking really annoyed.

"Hermione did that so everyone would keep their mouth shut!" he was now fuming with anger.

"So you're saying Marietta deserves what she got and Hermione's actions are reasonable?" she said heatedly.

"Fine defend her all you want and maybe…maybe ask her to go out with you and then meet someone halfway like what you did to me!" she said and marched her way upstairs.

When Cho left he stared again at the direction where Hermione went._ 'It's no use running after her now' _he thought.

Harry went straight to Professor Snape's office. Before they could even start the lesson Draco burst inside the office and according to him Montague was found because he had gone missing for ages.

And Harry knew exactly why but didn't dare to react upon hearing Draco's news. Harry was left alone in Snape's office. Seeing the pensieve just like the one he saw in Professor Dumbledore's office makes him feel uneasy.

Curiosity is one of Harry's distinct characteristics hesitating for a moment but still he couldn't help but to peek at Snape's memory. He didn't liked what he saw there and unfortunately Snape caught Harry and sent him outside. He was so furious he said that he won't be teaching him anymore.

"I can't imagine being like that; I didn't know Dad was like that!" Harry said angrily.

He didn't know whether he'd go back to the Gryffindor common room and tell it to Ron and Hermione or just keep it to himself. Harry decided to go back even though he knows Hermione would interrogate him for going back early or avoid him again. He remembered what happened on his way to Snape's office. He was so confused.

"I don't fancy Cho anymore, I feel like I'm starting to like---"Harry stopped talking he could clearly hear Ron's voice.

"I remember what happened the other night, I just didn't want Harry around while I confront you and I wanted to give you time to think about what I said," said Ron sternly.

"Why won't you stop writing to Viktor!" he asked fiercely. "You know that I'm jealous of him!"

"Ron, just like you and…and Harry he's my friend. " Hermione said repentantly. "And right now I'm confused, please don't make things complicated."

"Confused about what? I just need an answer from…from you." he said weakly.

"I'm sorry Ron but can we just get back to the common room and forget about this!" she said forcefully.

"You were drunk the other night that's why you think you like me," Hermione said coldly turning his back to Ron.

"No! I know what I said and I mean it. I really like you Hermione!" Ron said fervently.

"Look I like you too---" she said softly and hugged him.

Harry almost fell down on his knees when he heard what Hermione said. He ran back downstairs. He didn't want to hear it anymore. His heart was beating so fast. When he realized he was in the Great Hall he stopped. He knew exactly how he feels about Hermione.

'_I'm in love with my friend Hermione!'_ he thought. A single tear fell from his eyes and he laughed.

'_I thought that you wouldn't say yes Hermione' turns out you just don't want me around when you say yes to him' _he thought.

"I'll go back upstairs and pretend surprised and…and happy for the both of them," he said to himself.

"As a friend Ron and…and nothing more," Hermione said backing away from him and turned her back again.

"I'm…I'm so sorry Ron but I'm in love with someone else ---"She said and ran downstairs crying.

Ron was shocked. He didn't even moved at all. He stood there in the dark. He felt like he lost everything. He didn't want to run after Hermione. He was too hurt.

Harry was slowly walking upstairs when Hermione came almost knocking him over.

"He-Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Harry?" Hermione said weakly.

"What…what are you doing down here? I was just about to go upstairs when---"

Hermione hugged Harry tight. She didn't know what to say anymore or do. All she ever wanted was Harry. She was still crying.

Harry suddenly pulled off from Hermione's hug. Hermione was surprised and laughed wiping her tears away.

"I must be mad, falling in---"

"Look…" Harry interrupted. "I don't know what you mean but I'm not in the mood to talk right now!" said Harry, superficially.

He didn't want to hear her saying how happy she was because Ron finally had the courage to tell her how he really feels about her.

Hermione looked taken aback she was trying to say something to Harry but now she lost her courage to even continue talking to him. She just stared blankly at him.

"Snape threw me out of his office so I…Never mind, Im sorry but I'm really tired I have to go to bed now," said Harry, coldly and went upstairs without even looking back.

'_I thought I could face you and tell you that I'm happy for the both of you but I can't because I care about you more than just a friend and it's no use telling you now,' _he thought.

Hermione look like she was about to faint as she sat there at the stairs and burst into tears, pursing her lips and placed both her hands in front of her mouth, she didn't want anyone to hear her crying.

'_I was trying to tell you how I really feel Harry but I guess your not interested at all, I love you and it's clear to me now that your heart really belongs to that Ravenclaw seeker,' _she thought.

* * *

Harry lay awake on his bed thinking. He was imagining Hermione and Ron holding hands telling him that they're an item with a huge smile on their faces.

"Blimey!" he mumbled as he sat bolt upright in his bed. He looked around nervously as he saw Ron and Dean move in their beds but is still fast asleep.

'_I'm going mental, I never thought I will end up being like this but I have to keep this all to myself now, I don't want to end up competing with my best friend over my other best friend. Right I mean there's no competition she likes Ron' _he thought desolately.

He placed his hands on his face like he was wiping away everything that was on his mind. He stood up and decided to go downstairs maybe he could sleep on the couch by the fire, his favorite couch.

He was about to jump on the couch and lay there lazily when he saw a bushy haired girl fast asleep with a cloth on her hand.

"Hermione I can't believe you're still knitting," he said quietly with a broad grin on his face. He went upstairs and took his blanket and placed it over her.

He was reaching for the cloth when she suddenly moved and faced Harry. A single tear fell on her right cheek. He almost fell over when he accidentally tripped on the side of the table. He cast a nervous look at her and fortunately it seems like she didn't hear any commotion because she just lay there quietly.

He leaned closer and wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry…"

He sat there quietly on the floor watching her sleep. He thought about all the times he spent with her, like on their 3rd year when they used _the time turner, _and on their 4th year when he and Ron fought, how she never doubted him, she stayed with him, helped him through the tasks and never left his side. He smiled at the thought of being with her all the time but never actually noticed how lovely she is and how lucky he is to have her as a friend.

"I wish I could use the time turner again and tell you how I feel right before Ron got drunk, but I guess I have to let you go now, especially now that I know where your heart belongs to, " he said weakly while he carefully leaned over and kissed her on the cheek softly.

He blinked as tears start to flow from his eyes. He sat at the back of the couch; he bit his hand so he would not make any noise while he's struggling to stop himself from crying.

The cloth fell from Hermione's hand and she suddenly woke up and realized she fell asleep while she was knitting. And then she remembered Harry, how he reacted towards her, how hurt she was and could not sleep that's why she decided to knit some clothes for the house elves. She took the small cloth, stood up and the blanket fell off.

"I don't think I brought a blanket when I went here," she said to herself.

She was about to go upstairs when she saw Harry slouched on the floor. She smiled and sighed. She wanted to wake him up so he could sleep on his own bed but a part of her wanted to watch him while he was sleeping. She watched him while he lay there motionless. She thought about all the times she spent with him and smiled. She felt contented and happy whenever she was with Harry. She is also happy when she's with Ron but it feels different when she's with Harry. And then she thought about Ron's confession and frowned.

'_What will I say to Ron? I love you Harry but you don't feel the same way, do I have to let go of you and maybe give Ron a chance?' _she thought.

She took the blanket and placed it over Harry. "Tomorrow everything will be different, I will no longer hang on to these feelings," she said fervently.

She leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek, and ran upstairs. She was crying again. The minute she entered the dormitory, she wiped her tears away and tried to stop herself from crying. She didn't want to be bombarded with questions when someone accidentally wakes up and see her crying so she laid on her bed placed a pillow on her head and covered herself with a blanket. She closed her eyes with tears still trickling down her cheeks.

Harry on the other hand woke up because he's back is aching; he didn't realize he fell asleep. He was surprised to see a blanket over him. He stood up and looked at the couch.

"Hermione," he said quietly and proceeded upstairs to the boy's dormitory.

**Well there. Hope you like this second chapter. Please, please review.**


	3. The Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from the Harry Potter.

**A/N:** This is an AU story.

**Chapter 3: The Confrontation**

Harry looks like he was about to doze off when Ron kicked his foot. "Ouch!" bellowed Harry and looked at him grudgingly. Even Hermione realized she was scribbling small zigzag lines, she felt her adrenaline rush the moment she heard Harry's outburst.

"What is it Mr. Potter? I don't want any shouting inside my class if you don't mind," said Professor Binns firmly.

"Sorry Professor," replied Harry meekly and nodded and glared at Ron.

Hermione looked at them with utmost disgust and secretly smiled remembering how she saw Harry slouched at the floor sleeping.

"Okay were done for now," said Professor Binns and bid them all goodbye.

"So what are you planning to take?" asked Hermione while pretending that she was rummaging something from her bag.

"Huh? Erm---" Harry said nervously.

_'Was she actually talking to me after…after what I said last night' _Harry thought.

"I mean after we graduate from Hogwarts what are your plans?" she asked anxiously.

Ron's eyes were fixed on Hermione he opened his mouth but nothing came out. He looks like he's going to be sick. Harry knew what was happening. Both his best friends are having a hard time telling him about their new relationship and he decided not to make it easy for them.

"Well, I dunno… If I'm still alive maybe I want to be an Auror or something…" said Harry, sarcastically and started walking hurriedly as if he wanted to get away from them.

Ron sniggered and opened his mouth again to say something but nothing came out of it.

"That's not funny at all Harry," she said wearily and walked on the opposite direction.

"Hermione listen!" Harry called out on her and ran towards her. "I was just goofing around actually I want to talk to you alone without Ron," he said on a low tone and turned scarlet.

"Well you see Harry… uhmm okay I guess," she said weakly and look over at Ron who was walking towards them.

"What was that about? Harry was just fooling around" snarled Ron and looked stunned after talking. He blushed when he saw Hermione staring at him.

"I have to go now I need to go to Professor McGonagall's office for my career advice," he said and walked incredibly fast.

He was not ready to hear their news. He couldn't bear it at the moment. It was a good thing she was in good terms with Hermione again knowing that he acted like a jerk towards her.

Hermione and Ron went straight to the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm really sorry about the other night I didn't mean to run away like that I just---"Hermione said dimly and looked down on her knees.

"I admit I was hurt Hermione but I know that sometimes I don't treat you that well unlike Harry," Ron replied sincerely. "I thought about it and I think you deserve someone better and he'd better be."

"The truth is I did fancy you before but you were too blind to see that remember the Yule Ball?" she asked humorously.

"Oh I' m glad to hear that but why don't you fancy me anymore?" he asked sheepishly looking rather amused of himself.

"Maybe we should give this a shot then?" she asked drumming her fingers on her lap.

"Look obviously you're in love with someone else that's what you told me the other night right?" Ron asked mischievously.

"Besides I don't want to force myself to anyone else but I can't help but think who the lucky guy is, and maybe hit him hard on the face and tell him myself to ask you out," he said teasingly.

"I can't I don't want you hitting Harry on---"Hermione paused and placed her hand on her mouth. She stared at Ron nervously.

'_I can't believe it came out of my mouth'_ she thought.

"Bloody hell! You're in love with Harry?" he asked, curiously. He looked at her intently waiting for an answer.

"Shhh… do you mind lowering your voice a bit!" she said irritably.

"Well?" asked Ron looking like he was about to throw up and turned red.

"I uhmm… honestly Yes I do Ron and I'm sorry," she replied weakly.

"But I don't think he's interested," she retorted.

After the career advice Harry went straight to the Gryffindor common room and saw Hermione sitting on the couch talking with Ron. His insides are swelling with anger again.

"You don't know that, why don't you tell him how you feel?" asked Ron seriously and jumped of the couch when he saw Harry entering the common room. Hermione on the other hand reached for a book and ignored Harry.

"What's going on? And why is there a big smirk on your face Ron?" Harry asked surly and turned to look at Hermione for an answer.

_'Maybe they're officially together' _he thought miserably.

"Nothing mate, Oh! I forgot something I'd better go ahead then," Ron said hurriedly and marched his way upstairs.

Hermione blushed and is now drumming her fingers on the couch and is determined not to look at Harry.

"Hermione can we talk? Outside I mean?" Harry asked tensely.

Hermione just nodded and followed Harry. It was like one of the longest walk they had ever done. The silence between them was deafening. They just glanced at each other without even noticing that they're both doing it but not on the same time.

Harry felt like there was some sort of electricity inside his body, he felt shy around Hermione. He felt this way when he asked Cho Chang out the first time. Hermione on the other hand was blushing horribly, she felt her face hot or at least she thought it was. Her heart was beating so fast.

At last they reached the lake. The warm breeze took away some of the unseen electricity on Harry's body. He sat under the tree and Hermione sat beside him.

_'This is it there's no turning back,'_ Harry said to himself.

_'I said I'd forget about you I should've have come here in the first place but I can't help it I'm happy when were together' _she thought.

"I'm…I'm sorry about the other night I didn't mean to talk to you like that," Harry said tenderly.

"I felt awful after that," he retorted. He looked at Hermione and held her hand.

Hermione was shaking tears started to flow from her eyes. She looked at him longingly. She was so hurt but now the pain went away after he apologized to her.

"I know about you and Ron," he said quietly.

"What about us?" asked Hermione, slightly bemused. She stopped crying and wiped her tears away.

"I heard your conversation with Ron and you both don't have to be all worked up just to tell me I knew it's bound to happen soon," he said dejectedly.

"How come you're downstairs when I bumped into you?" she asked. "You didn't hear everything did you?"

"I don't know! What's the use of hearing it anyway?" snapped Harry.

_'Was he jealous?' _she thought.

Hermione was now watching Harry fuming with anger. She smiled and stood up. She went to the lake and dipped her feet on the water. Her feet were moving back and forth down the water.

"You know Harry I turned down Ron I…I said I was in love with someone else," she said briskly.

"But I heard you---"he said looking puzzled. A part of him felt like the pressure was lifted off his chest. He sat beside Hermione.

"Can you tell me exactly the reason why you ran downstairs the moment you heard me telling Ron that I like him also?" she asked teasingly.

"Er… because I was I dunno…" he said defensively.

"Were you jealous?" she asked suspiciously. Hermione was now smiling wildly and was looking at Harry avidly.

"No! I mean wait a minute then who's the guy you're in love with?" he asked shrewdly.

"Ron asked the same thing he told me he would hit him on the face and personally tell him to ask me out," she said and splashed Harry some water.

Harry was hit straight on the face. "Who is it then?" he asked finally loosing his temper.

"I told Ron I didn't want him to hit you," she said timidly. She stopped splashing water to him instead she looked at him closely.

Harry looked like he was petrified by Hermione. He didn't know what to say he froze there. He didn't even look at her. He's heart was beating so fast, the electricity he felt came back. He couldn't even think right. He felt like something was stocked on his throat.

"Did you hear what I said?" she said serenely. She was still staring at him with genuine interest.

"_Ahem... _Yes I did and I feel thesameway," he said hastily.

"What? I beg you pardon," she seems to be enjoying every minute of their conversation.

"I said I feel the same way I love you Hermione Granger," he said fervently and he finally looked at her. It was like a spur of the moment thing he didn't know what to do. He moved closer to her.

"I love you too Harry Potter," she said and hugged him. She never felt happier. It felt right for her being that close to him.

'_Kiss her you git!'_ he said to himself.

He leaned closer and kissed Hermione.

**-THE END-**

**Hope you liked it… Please please review. I would gladly appreciate it. **


End file.
